


Birthday Blowjobs

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Birthday Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, birthday blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Sam hates his birthday and wants to ignore it. Gabriel cannot let this stand.





	Birthday Blowjobs

Sam had never particularly liked his birthday. Even as a kid, it often passed with little or no note since money was always tight and they were often on a hunt. As an adult, he had died on his birthday. The next one, he got treated to a front row view of Dean being killed and dragged to hell by Crowley’s pets. So, it was safe to say that Sam never expected anything good on May 2nd. 

 

Gabriel discovered this at almost midnight on May 1st. Sam and Dean had been hanging out in the library, getting well and truly drunk and of course the ArchHerald of Mischief had to be in on that.

 

“Happy birthday, Sammy.” Dean slurred as he poured another round of shots.

 

Sam scowled at him. “Please don't.” The younger Winchester knocked back his whiskey and reached for the bottle. Gabriel immediately perked up.

 

“It's your birthday?” 

 

Sam grimaced. “Tomorrow. Not that I care. I'd rather forget it.” Dean nodded sympathetically. 

 

“Can I at least take you out for dinner or something?” Gabriel wheedled, his face falling when Sam firmly shook his head.

 

“No. I'm staying here, hiding from the whole damned world, until May 3rd. My birthday is cursed.” Gabriel started to open his mouth. “No! No parties here, either. I'm serious, Gabe.” The Archangel absolutely did  _ not  _ pout into his whiskey for the rest of the night. 

 

Sam finally dragged himself to bed somewhere around the 2am mark. Dean bid him goodnight at the door and staggered off to his own room, no doubt to totally not have drunken sex with the male angel he was totally not dating. Sam shook his head and flopped face first into his pillow, out before he was even fully horizontal. 

 

Some time later, the hunter was roused from his slumber by another form sneaking under the covers with him. Three decades of instinct started to kick in before a familiar dark chuckle, muffled by the comforter, reached his ears. 

 

“Hmmm… Wha’?” Sam mumbled. Puffs of laughter tickled his thigh before his boxers vanished into thin air and a wet tongue dragged along the length of his rapidly fattening cock. “Gah!” Maybe not Sam's most articulate noise ever, but in his defence, it was four AM, he was still half drunk, and his boyfriend's sinfully skilled mouth had just sealed around the base of his dick. 

 

The Winchester groaned in approval and tangled his fingers into the angel’s wild hair. Gabriel happily slurped at the base of his cock, then pulled back to lavish attention on the crown before swallowing it back down in one hot, slick glide. Sam swore and thrashed, fisting both hands into Gabriel's hair and pulling hard. The combination of booze and his lover's ridiculously skilled mouth had him racing for the edge embarrassingly fast.

 

“Fuck, Gabe! Slow down! Gabe… G’briel! I'm gonna…!” Sam gave an almost pained howl as the angel dragged his orgasm out of him, swallowing down everything the human had to give him and milking him for more. Sam collapsed to the sweat-soaked sheets, gasping for brearh like he had just run a marathon. 

 

Gabriel slithered up the bed until he could pull Sam to cuddle against his chest. The human weakly cupped the other man’s still hard cock in trembling fingers, but they were swatted away. 

 

“Happy birthday, Samshine.” The angel purred. Sam sighed blissfully, already half asleep again. 

 

“That's the kind of present I like.” The hunter slurred. Gabriel chuckled wickedly.

 

“Oh, your present isn't over yet. Some people buy candles- how old are you, again?” 

 

“Thirty.” Sam grumbled softly, his mouth moving before his brain caught up to Gabriel's train of thought. “Oh, fuck. You're not serious?”

 

More laughter that was more in line with the Trickster than the Archangel. “As a heart attack. Get some sleep, Sammoose. You're gonna need it.”

 

Sam groaned.

 

Hours later, Sam crept out of bed and made for the showers. Unfortunately, in his hungover state he clipped the edge of the dresser on his way by. Swearing under his breath, Sam rubbed his sore hip. Gabriel was up in an instant. He soothed the injury with a healing touch before pushing Sam against the wall and sinking to his knees. The ArchHerald grinned wickedly and tongued at Sam’s length, soft and warm against his thigh. The hunter whimpered as his cock jerked and started to fill. Gabriel’s talented tongue quickly had the human crying out, arching his back and begging for mercy.

 

“Only because it’s your birthday, baby.” Sam fisted both hands into his boyfriend’s hair and yanked hard, forcing him to deepthroat the cock in his mouth just as he started to cum, shooting straight down the back of the angel’s throat. Gabriel purred happily and took everything the human had to offer.

 

“That’s two, Samshine. I’m gonna go make breakfast.” Gabriel hopped to his feet and skipped off. Sam slumped down the wall to land in a heap. He scrubbed his face with his hands.

 

“Fuck, he’s gonna kill me like this.”

 

“But what a way to go!” Gabriel’s disembodied voice echoed back at him.

 

Round three was sprung on the human in the shower. Sam had been soaping his hair when Gabriel appeared with a soft pop. Before he could turn around, Gabriel hit the floor and grabbed Sam’s ass in both hands. A firm squeeze was all the warning he got before Gabriel was spreading his cheeks and diving in tongue first. Gabriel, Trickster that he was, lengthened his tongue to impossible dimensions and pressed it firmly into Sam’s prostate. The human shrieked. Not his finest moment, of course, but it didn’t stop him from painting the shower wall with his release even when Dean burst into the bathroom, guns blazing.

 

The elder brother took one look at the scene in front of him and ran out again, screaming about eye bleach. Gabriel snickered against Sam’s lower back.

 

“Three, baby.” He spanked Sam’s ass and vanished again.

 

Orgasms four and five were sprung on the increasingly oversensitive birthday boy in the kitchen and library, respectively. Four involved some every inventive footsie under the table. Number five came from Gabriel blatantly cheating and using his Grace to suck Sam off through his clothes from the other side of the room. At this point, Sam  _ knew _ that Gabriel had to be mojoing his cock into obedience. There was absolutely no way that a man turning thirty should be able to get it up five times in twelve hours. Hell, Sam hadn’t been able to go more than three rounds since his early twenties. 

 

Around two o’clock, Dean loudly announced that he was leaving for a supply run. He dragged Castiel out of the bunker by his tie, shooting suspicious looks at the other couple the whole way. Gabriel pounced the second the bunker door slammed shut. He straddled his boyfriend’s lap and kissed him soundly, grinding down on his denim-covered cock.

 

Sam whined high in his throat. “Gabe, please. I don’t think I can go again! Uncle, uncle!” Gabriel sat back with a smirk.

 

“You wanna bet?” He snapped his fingers and every stitch of cloth between them vanished. The amber-eyed angel trailed a too-warm digit down Sam’s chest, blazing a path down until he reached Sam’s oversensitive length. A very gentle tap later, the reluctant flesh started filling again. Sam whimpered.

 

“One more, love? I want you inside me.” Sam shivered violently at the memory of the Archangel’s impossibly hot and tight clench. He nodded, cupping Gabriel’s ass and rutting up against him to punctuate his approval. Gun-calloused fingers found the angel’s hole and Sam chuckled when he realized that his boyfriend had already lubed and prepped himself.

 

“I’m so glad there’s nothing in the Bible about self-prepping Angels. I’d have to fight people off left and right.” 

 

Gabriel snorted against Sam’s chest. “You’re cum drunk, babe.” 

 

“Your fault. You gonna fuck me or not?” Two fingertips dipped into Gabriel’s passage, earning a soft whine. He immediately got his knees under himself and reached back to help guide Sam’s fat cockhead into position. The Trickster eased down, savoring the burn-stretch-heat of the first thrust. When he was finally settled flush on Sam’s lap, Gabriel met his boyfriend’s eyes with a wicked smirk. He rotated his hips in a figure-eight, grinding down on him. Sam hissed through his teeth- five orgasms had left his shaft hypersensitive to every clench and shift of the slick muscle around him.

 

“Easy, please.” Sam breathed. His eyes fluttered shut and his head tipped back to rest against the back of his armchair. Gabriel lipped at the column of the hunter’s throat, sucking a bruise into the skin as he obediently rode Sam slowly. He eased up off Sam’s cock, waiting until just the head stretched his rim open, then slid back down to the hilt. Sam gave a pained whine. Gabriel did it again, and again, and again, until the human was a panting, swearing, begging, sweaty mess under him. 

 

“Gabe… G’briel,  _ ah!  _ Fuck!” Sam’s fingers clenched reflexively around Gabriel’s hips, leaving ten perfect bruises scattered over the pale flesh. The hunter’s thighs tightened, a sure sign that he was right on the edge. With an evil smile, Gabriel stopped moving entirely.

 

“Fuck! Son of a bitch,  _ move _ ! Come on, Gabe!” Sam thrashed, but the Archangel was an unmovable deadweight over his lap. Slowly, all while maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend, Gabriel started to strip his own cock. After twelve hours of denial, it didn’t take much to put the angel right on the brink of orgasm. Gabriel’s eyes rolled back and his spine arched beautifully as his release hit him like a freight train. He moaned long and low, painting stripes of white all over Sam’s chest. The pulse and clench of the angel’s passage around him was too much and Sam followed him over the edge with a hoarse shout.

 

The pair slowly came down from their shared high, trading soft kisses and shaky touches. Gabriel winced when Sam went soft enough to slip out of him, and Sam’s throaty whimper said he wasn’t very happy about it either. The hunter collapsed bonelessly.

 

“I think you’ve killed me.” 

 

Gabriel snickered. “Quit being so melodramatic. You’ve got twenty four more to go.” Sam shook his head, sweaty hair flopping all over the place. 

 

“I tap out. You win by default.” Gabriel pressed a kiss to the human’s temple.

 

“I guess I’ll have to make up the balance some other way.” A soft click and they were both clean and dressed. Sam pointed vaguely at the couch and Gabriel obligingly teleported them over so the winded hunter could stretch out. Sam was likely asleep before his head actually touched the pillow.

 

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair. Dean cooked burgers and Castiel presented the younger Winchester with a small chocolate cake. They both looked very strangely at Gabriel when he stuck twenty four candles in the icing and only became even more confused when Sam burst out laughing.


End file.
